X-Men Anime: Recruits
by Beautiful Storm Munroe
Summary: The X-Men recieve new recruits from a mystical land called Gondra. Logan is skeptical of them at first, but after being bested by one, he slowly begins to realize that they are not what they seem. Magneto also breaks out of prison, allowing the new recruits and Hisako to fight one of mutant kinds meanest foes? But is one of the recruits hiding something?


**A/N: Okay, so I'm gonna try my hand at this, and I'm totally including my Dragon Witch characters: Leila and Kai. Just to make things a little more interesting. I also just learned that there's a villain in the Marvel universe called Dragoness... Seriously? The woman has FAKE Dragon wings! Well it'd be cool if I get them mixed up in a fight. Lol. I've also been watching the X-Men anime in English for several hours now, and am ticked that they didn't do a second season. Yes the first season had it's flaws (especially the Japanese voice actors, particularly Hisako), but that's how you get better at it. Now, if the second season was ****_WORSE _****than the first season... okay, pull the plug. First season wasn't that bad. And the RoLo fans were estatic about it. Enough of my ranting, on with the story!**

Hisako was reading a book in the library when she felt the Professor's telepathic call to meet them in the war room. When she reached it, she saw a new boy and girl close to her age standing next to the Professor. The girl was tall with tan skin, hazel eyes and with slightly curly chestnut hair; she wore an emerald-forest green strapless dress that went down to her knees. The boy was an inch or so taller than her with green eyes and blonde hair. He wore the simple jeans and T-shirt. The girl smiled at Hisako, and she knew that this girl was probably gonna be different from these X-Men.

"Everyone," Charles Xavier began once Logan had come in, "This is Princess Leila Simmons and Kai Evanston of Gondra. They have come to join the X-Men."

"And it's just Leila," the girl added, blushing a bit. Hisako wondered why the girl was blushing... was she embarrassed?

"Alright, what can these two do?" Logan asked, not looking at all happy about this.

The girl scowled. "You don't seem to trust us, despite your lack of knowledge of our prowess's and our powers."

"All I know is that you're mommy and daddy probably paid Chuck to get you in."

Hisako didn't understand why, but it suddenly got _really _hot in there... and the source of the heat seemed to be coming from the girl. "Storm, turn it down a bit, will ya?" Logan complained. Out of the corner of her eye, Hisako noticed Kai elbow Leila, and Leila shook her head, the heat gone just as fast as it had begun.

"That wasn't me, Logan," Ororo replied, chuckling a bit as Logan wiped sweat from his brow. She was so lucky that she was immune to weather effects.

"Sorry about that," Leila said. "Power hazard when I get angry. Anyway, I'm a pyrokinetic, but that's not all..." With a roll of her shoulders, wings sprouted out from her back. "I also have a little experience with magic... but don't expect it to work very well... let's just say that I haven't had as much training as my siblings, despite them being younger than me."

"What about you, blondie?" Logan asked.

"It's Kai, actually, sir," Kai replied politely, unlike his partner, who was a complete opposite of him at the moment. "I can create and manipulate ice. I don't have any magic, but my degree of control is pretty good. Thanks to my teacher." Leila blushed a little more, but it was a slightly different kind of blush. "I also have these..." Right before their eyes, Kai's hands changed from human, to dragon talons. "We both could become great assets if you give us a chance."

Logan snorted, but the rest looked thoughtful. "Let's see what they're like in the Danger room. Storm, you take on Leila; Wolverine, you take on Kai."

Logan laughed, thinking that this was going to be an easy task. Kai knew he was in for it, but he also had a few tricks up his sleeve that would probably save his butt.

XMAR

Scott started the simulation, and both pairs separated: Leila and Storm into the sky; Logan and Kai unsheathing their claws. Surprisingly, Kai lasted really well, freezing Logan's legs, and making the ground extremely slippery for him. Logan was hard, but eventually Kai won with a knock to the back of Logan's head with the pommel of his Ice Sword.

Leila on the other hand was a completely different story. Her fireballs never lasted long with Storm's rain torrents, and she could barely avoid the lightning bolts that were thrown at her. The two women had to go hand-to-hand... which proved very difficult for Leila. No matter how many kicks or punches she threw, Storm always had a counter for it.

"Thought your girlfriend had a prowess?" Logan asked Kai.

"She's used to partnering up in fights," Kai explained. "Her dragon is what's always made her undefeated."

"Dragon?" Logan asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah... guess we didn't mention them, did we?"

"Nope."

"Well, where we come from, dragons are quite common. They bond with us, and become our defenders and vice versa."

There was a loud cry of pain as Storm managed to twist Leila's arm behind her back. And with the rain pouring down, it was impossible for Leila to light a flame. She kicked Storm in the stomach, but the woman still hung on tight. Leila was surprised that her wings weren't annoying the woman. It was also making it difficult to fly, and Ororo made sure to keep it that way with strong wind currents going different directions.

Emma stopped the simulation, seeing as it was more or less a stalemate. "That's some grip, Storm," Leila said, rubbing her shoulder.

"You didn't do bad for your first fight against me," Storm replied smiling. Suddenly, the alarms went off, and that told the X-Men to get to the Blackbird immediately.


End file.
